danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa 4: Trust Kill
Danganronpa 4: Trust Kill is the 4th entry in the Danganronpa series written by Queen Amy. It has no relation to the Hope's Peak Academy saga or the Gifted Inmates Academy saga and features a new location, a new cast of characters and a new main theme which is set to be: TRUST vs DISTRUST. The overall theme of the game is "psycho crazy" and features a new cast, new music, a new location and brand new minigames. Although the Daily Life segments are unchanged the Class Trials have been upgraded. The biggest change seen in the Class Trials is the ability to detect someone's lie but trust them enough to cover for them and refute the wrong statement on purpose. This will make the Class Trials tense and full of DISTRUST. Sacred Heart School The Sacred Heart School is a newly-founded government funded school that is situated on a remote Island. The school was specifically started to satisfy the needs of the Gifted & Talented; 'The Nation's Hope' as the government call them. Everyone who goes there is specially scouted and the Government even pay for tuition. Each student who attends the Sacred Heart School has an 'Ultimate' talent unique to them. The Sacred Heart School was started so that these promising adolescents are able to hone and enhance their talents. Sacred Heart is a boarding school and students rarely are allowed to go home and see their family - the Government want them to focus on improving their talent and only that. A little selfish, but what can you do? The New Killing Game An all new 16 students, who've been scouted to attend the Sacred Heart School, will have their wits put to the test when Headmaster Monokuma shows up and does what he does best: forces them into a game of mutual killing. The Killing Game Participants Kasumi Hyakuta, (SHSL Netballer) Kasumi Hyakuta is the protagonist of the story. She's a cheerful girl who excels in sportsmanship and is always willing to put other's needs before her own. Her desire to bring all the students together and be friends annoys her classmates. Kasumi is a strong believer in teamwork and she is a natural born leader, (due to being the captain of her netball team). Usagi Ichiro, (SHSL DJ) Usagi Ichiro is your typical teenage wild child. She's free spirited and does whatever she wants, and what she wants, is to party! Usagi often gets into heaps of trouble but doesn't care as she never regrets anything and lives life to the fullest. She's the life of the party and is always drunk - but don't worry, she's a fun drunk. Shimako Ryosaki, (SHSL Playwright) Shimako Ryosaki is a kind and bubbly girl who's so invested in her craft that randomly when she's speaking to people she'll shout out an idea for a play. She has a crush on Shakespeare and has been known to be morbidly obsessed with him. Although she's usually cheerful, she's unable to take criticism. Therefore if someone utters a bad word about one of her plays she'll descend into a bawling mess. Tsuki Chikamatsu, (SHSL Parkourist) Tsuki Chikamatsu is an opinionated girl but she's dubbed argumentative by her teachers. She's always up for a challenge and she never backs down from a fight. Tsuki loves her Mother and often daydreams about her childhood. She loathes people who are disrespectful to there Mothers and she condemns them to hell. Ikumi Adachi, (SHSL Equestrian) Ikumi Adachi is a polite well-mannered woman with traditional old fashioned values. Always acting prim and proper, Ikumi strives to be a true lady. She has a number of wonderful attributes and is always pursued by several men as they see as her as the 'Perfect Wife'. Ikumi believes women are for two things: cooking and sex. Saki Miyu, (SHSL School Guidance Counciller) Saki Miyu is a cold aloof girl who absolutely hates human contact (because she's a total germaphone). Homeschooled by wealthy parents, Saki has no idea how to be sociable and to avoid being bullied she's developed a hard exterior. Because she's scared of being picked on herself, Saki is often rude and abrasive to her peers. Maggie Yonai, (SHSL Interior Designer) Maggie Yonai is probably the dumbest girl you'll ever meet. Because she's not the sharpest tool in the shed, Maggie is always obliviously asking dumb questions much to her aggrieved classmates. She's a total scatterbrain and has trouble remembering conversations and so she's always derailing people's conversations. Amy Sakamoto, (SHSL Singer) Amy Sakamoto is a childish girl who really only does two things: eat and then sleep. Amy is super lazy and immature. She can't be bothered to work hard at anything and when she's in her bed sleeping, she's getting her latest fix of candy. Amy is addicted to candy and without it she becomes irritable. With candy, her lazy persona vanishes and she becomes hyper. Kanetsugu Iwakura, (SHSL Anthropologist) Kanetsugu Iwakura is always scaring people unintentionally due to the fact that he moves like a cat and has a creepy demeanor. Although he seems intimidating, Kanetsugu's a sweet guy. He could talk about anthropology all day long as he's so fascinated by it and he often imposes things he's passionate about onto other people. Shigetoshi Sekigawa, (SHSL Journalist) Shigetoshi Sekigawa is a callous guy who only cares about himself. He enjoys intimidating people by making them think he's willing to kill. Although he's evil, he's very intelligent and when he is thinking he'll just completely blank you so he's able to concentrate. Shigetoshi uses his cunning street smarts to try and help his fellow classmates. Wataru Eguchi, (SHSL Film Critic) Wataru Eguchi is a nerdy, weakling type kid who first forayed into the world of film to escape the mean bullies at his school. Wataru lives in a fantasy world and whatever situation he finds himself in he always manages to liken it to a film he's seen. Although the world has beaten him down, Wataru remains a kind person with a relatively positive outlook on life. Takanori Toyota, (SHSL Karate Sensei) Takanori Toyota is a very harmonious and peaceful man who believes that violence is an absolute last resort. Takanori hates tension and is always trying to solve arguments through discussion. He usually wants to be alone so he can practice and hone his karate skills, even though he has already mastered a black belt. Zentaro Oichi, (SHSL Survivalist) Zentaro Oichi doesn't really have any manners. He acts and eats like an animal. Zentaro is very tough and often he thinks of other people as wimps. He loves to get dirty and play contact sports. Zentaro really goes out into the wild to escape problems of his that he doesn't want to face. Neo Idibashi, (SHSL Scientist) Neo Idibashi is very eccentric and whenever any of his various experiments happen to go wrong he simply treats it like a learning curve and aims to learn from his mistakes. He rarely makes mistakes as he thinks of himself as perfect. Neo thinks he's better than everyone due to his intelligence and he never misses a chance to tell everyone this. Arata Itoku, (SHSL Occultist) Arata Itoku is a very disturbed child. When he was young he was constantly in and out of mental asylums as confused psychologists tried to diagnose his morbid infatuation with satan and the occult. He believes that he is a direct descendant of Satan and has the weird idea that he is able to resurrect Satan so he can ascend from hell and onto the land of the living. Ren Arakawa, (SHSL American Football Pro) Ren Arakawa is a small guy who packs a big punch as he's an American Football Pro. Even though American Football is an inherently violent game, Ren is a huge softie. He has a heart of gold and he loves animals. People always think he's angry because he has an angry voice. The only time Ren becomes angry is when people discriminate against him due to his height. Story Click here to read the prologue Category:Stories Category:Queen Amy